The present disclosure generally relates to concealment assemblies for covering vehicle components, and in particular concealment assemblies having active materials.
Current vehicles include concealment members. The concealment members can cover, hide, and protect vehicle components. Further, the concealment members can limit inadvertent operation of a vehicle component, can limit access and provide security, increase aerodynamic efficiency of the vehicle, and increase the overall aesthetic appeal of the vehicle.
Current vehicles include concealment members configured to conceal separate vehicle components. Exemplary concealment members configured to conceal separate vehicle components include covers for lights (e.g., headlights, fog lights, parking lights, interior lights, and the like) and interior compartment covers (e.g., glove compartment covers and overhead console compartment covers).
Current vehicles also include vehicle components with integrated concealment features. Exemplary integrated concealment components include handles (e.g., door handles, trunk handles, interior compartment handles, and the like), and input devices (e.g., buttons and switches). Handles have concealment features in that they are disposed in recessed regions and have few protruding portions. Likewise, input devices are also disposed in recess regions and have few protruding portions.
A problem associated with current concealment members is that they are difficult to configure in minimal packaging spaces, comprise several mechanical components, and increase vehicle manufacturing costs. Further, the existing mechanical and/or electrical concealment features can actually impede the intended function of the components. For example, handles designed for concealment can be more difficult to operate than handles not designed for concealment.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved devices to conceal vehicle components.